1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as an inkjet printer which is suitable for printing images on thick recording paper sheets such as postcards, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques for feeding thick recording paper sheets such as postcards smoothly are proposed in a field of printers. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-222322 discloses a printer having a paper feed tray that an angle of a slope portion thereof provided to face rear faces of recording paper sheets is varied in conjunction with a motion of slidable guides contacting to both side of the recording paper sheets. However, the constitution of the paper feed tray becomes complex and a number of components constituting the tray increases, thereby causing the increase of cost of the printer.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-237337 discloses a portable printer which is used in a posture that a main body there of is erected when postcards or the like are printed. Although such a constitution is effective to be applied to a portable printer posture of which can easily be changed by a user, it is difficult to be applied to a stationary printer.